This invention relates to a combination comforter and sleeping bag. Prior art disclosing sleeping bags having a top portion secured to a bottom portion, with a zipper extending along one side and the bottom are well known in the art. Such sleeping bags are typically sized for single or double occupancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,133 discloses a bedspread and sheet having indicia disposed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,526 discloses a bed covering having left and right portions which are releasably secured along one side to form a single or double width covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,263 discloses a sleeping bag with the characterization of a figure disposed upon the top portion of the sleeping bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,130 discloses a sleeping bag which may be secured together with hook and loop type fasteners.